lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Claire Littleton/Seitwärtsblenden
| Episodenanzahl=8 | Zentriert= | Name=Claire Littleton | Alter=22 | Herkunft=Sydney | Status= | Beruf= | GrundAus=Lebte in Australien | GrundTrip=Um ihr Baby den Adoptiveltern zu bringen | Familie=Christian Shephard † - Vater Carole Littleton - Mutter Lindsey - Tante Jack Shephard - Halbbruder Aaron Littleton - Sohn David Shephard - Neffe | Spoiler= | synchro=Ilona Otto | Images=Claire Littleton | Extra='Originalzeitlinie' }} Claire Littleton ist die junge, schwangere Frau, die Kate Austen in Los Angeles trifft. Sie ist nach Los Angeles gereist, um ihr Baby zur Adoption abzugeben. __TOC__ Nach dem Flug Als die schwangere Claire an der Gepäckausgabe steht, begegnet sie Desmond, der sie fragt, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird. Claire weiss es nicht, was Desmond bewunderndswert findet, da er selbst keine Überaschungen mag. Nachdem Claire das Angebot von Desmond, gefahren zu werden ablehnt, sagt er ihr, dass er darum wettet, dass es ein Junge wird. thumb|left|250px|Claires Taxi wird von [[Kate Austen/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Kate entführt. ]] Als Claire den Flughafen in Los Angeles verlässt, erwartet sie, dass sie von dem Ehepaar, das ihr Baby adoptieren will, abgeholt wird. Das Ehepaar ist nicht gekommen, also entscheidet sich Claire, mit dem Taxi zu fahren. Ihr Taxi wird aber plötzlich von Kate Austen entführt, die auf der Flucht vor einem U.S. Marshal ist und den Taxifahrer mit der Waffe bedroht. Als das Taxi kurz anhalten muss, weil Leslie Arzt sein Gepäck auf der Strasse verliert, versucht Claire aus dem Taxi zu fliehen, wird aber von Kate zurückgezogen. An einer roten Ampel flieht der Taxifahrer und Kate zwingt Claire, ihr Geldbörse rauszugeben und das Taxi zu verlassen. Claire steigt aus und bleibt an der Strasse stehen, während Kate wegfährt. 250px|thumb|left|Claire trifft die [[Lindsey Baskum|Adoptivmutter ]] Glücklicherweise kommt Kate später mit dem Taxi zurück und bringt Claire ihre Sachen. Kate hatte Claires Tasche durchsucht und ein Bild gefunden, das sie schwanger zeigt und wollte sie daher nicht einfach so auf der Strasse lassen. Kate bietet Claire an, sie dorthin zu fahren, wo sie hin muss. Nach kurzen Zögern fährt Claire mit und erzählt Kate, dass sie ihr Baby zur Adoption abgeben will und dass sie zu den Adoptiveltern fahren will. Als sie bei dem Haus ankommen, fragt Claire Kate, ob sie nicht mitkommen wolle, weil Claire das nicht alleine durchsteht. Sie klingeln und Mrs. Baskum öffnet unter Tränen die Tür. Sie erzählt, dass ihr Mann sie verlassen habe und sie nicht mehr das Kind adoptieren will. Durch die Aufregung setzen bei Claire auf einmal die Wehen an und Kate muss mit Claire schnell ins Krankenhaus. macht bei Claire einen Ultraschall. ]] Kate fährt Claire mit dem entführten Taxi ins Angel of Mercy Krankenhaus und rennt in die Notaufnahme. Claire wird von einer Krankenschwester in die Notaufnahme gebracht und Kate sucht nach einem Doktor. Sie findet Dr. Ethan Goodspeed, der Claire dann untersucht und ihr sagt, dass die Wehen zu früh dran sind. Er erklärt Claire, dass sie das Baby jetzt sofort bekommen könnte, aber wenn sie dazu nicht bereit ist könnte er ihr ein Mittel verabreichen, was es hinauszögert. Claire entscheidet, dass sie dazu nicht bereit ist, in dem Moment piept der Herzmonitor des Babys und Claire fragt besorgt: "Ist Aaron okay?" Ethan untersucht es mit einem Ultraschall und erklärt, dass das Baby sich nur bewegt hat, und dass alles okay ist. Erthan behandelt Claire und die Wehen setzen aus. ihre Kreditkarte. ]] Später kommt Detective Rasmussen in das Krankenhaus auf Claires Zimmer und ist auf der Suche nach Kate. Claire deckt Kate und erzählt, dass Kate nur das Taxi gefahren hat und sie am Krankenhaus abgeliefert hat, aber sonst keine Ahnung, wo Kate sich befindet. Als die Polizei weg ist, kommt Kate aus dem Raum, in dem sie sich verseckt hat und dankt Claire, dass sie sie nicht veraten hat. Claire fragt Kate, warum die Polizei hinter ihr her wäre und was sie getan hat. Kate fragt, ob Claire ihr glauben würde, wenn sie sagt, sie sei unschuldig und Claire glaubt ihr. Claire gibt Kate ihre Kreditkarte und dankt ihr für alles. Bevor Kate geht, sagt sie noch zu Claire, dass "Aaron" ein schöner Name ist. Claire enthüllt Kate, das ihr der Name gerade dann eingefallen ist. Sie sagt zu Kate, "Ich weiss nicht warum ich ihn so genannt hatte, es war so, als ob ich etwas wusste oder so." Kate erzählt Claire, dass sie das Baby behalten sollte und verlässt das Krankenhaus. thumb|left|250px|Claire wird von [[Ilana Verdansky/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Ilana begrüsst. ]] Ein paar Tage später wird Claire aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und sie geht in ein Bürogebäude, in dem sich eine Adoptionsagentur befindet, um neue Adoptiveltern zu finden. An der Anmeldung begegnet sie Desmond, der sie von der Gepäckausgabe kennt. Desmond erklärt, dass Claire einen Anwalt bei der Adoption brauchen könne und verweist sie an seine Anwältin, Ilana Verdansky. In der Kanzlei angekommen, fragt Ilana, ob sie Claire Littleton aus Australien sei, was Claire zu Ilanas Überaschung bestätigt, denn Ilana habe bereits nach Claire gesucht. Ilana führt Claire ins Konferenzzimmer und bittet sie dort zu warten. Sie kommt zurück mit Jack Shephard und seinem Sohn David und stellt Claire Jack als seine Halbschwester vor. Bevor Jack Fragen stellen kann, bekommt er einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus, wegen einem Notfall und er muss den Termin verschieben. Claire geht in das Krankenhaus um Jack aufzusuchen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie eine Musik Box von ihren Vater geerbt hat und will wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Claire öffnet sie und die Box spielt „Catch a Falling Star“. Jack und Claire sehen sich in einem Spiegel darin. Jack weiss auch nicht warum sein Vater ihr die Musikbox vererbt hat, Claire bedankt sich trotzdem und will zurück in ihr Hotel. Jack bietet ihr an, bei ihm zu wohnen, weil sie ja eine Familie wären. Wissenswertes * In der originalen Zeitlinie hilft Kate Claire auch bei der Schwangerschaft, als die Wehen einsetzen. * Es wird später in der Episode enthüllt, dass Claire in Christian Shephards Testament erwähnt wird, was Margo Shephard und ihren Sohn Jack sehr überrascht, weil sie nichts von Christians Affäre mit Claires Mutter wussten und deswegen auch nichts über Claires Existenz. Offene Fragen *Wie ist sie plötzlich auf den Namen Aaron gekommen? *Wer ist der Vater des Kindes? en:Claire Littleton (flash-sideways timeline) Kategorie:Charaktere vom alternativen Zeitstrahl Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 6